


The Hunger Within

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severus Snape struggles with desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger Within

**Title:** _**The Hunger Within.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : R

**Word** **count** : 881

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) ** 2013 Prompt 10: Christmas Waffles.

This is the eighth part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Severus Snape struggles with desire.

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

  
_**The Hunger Within.** _

  
Severus wanks himself raw for the tenth time in five days to the memory of Potter's earnest expression while he called him _'The loveliest man I've ever met'_ with that goddamned sincerity that got right under his skin and messed with his head so completely that he seems to have become a right pervert overnight.

His body thrums as his mind recalls Potter's constant touchy-feely pawing of his person in crystal-clear detail and he groans with abject misery, burning with overwhelmed desire as his active imagination conjures the gentle brush of those callused fingertips across his hand and shoulders. On the small of his back and the curve of his ear. Along the unshaven path of his jaw-line...

“Potter... Oh, Potter... You're going to be the death of me...” He whimpers pitifully while his senses reel with pleasure and he feels literally dizzy with unbearable hunger. His dark eyes close in shamed surrender to the needs of his wayward body and he gives himself up to his terrible weakness, drowning the intolerable guilt that keeps gnawing at his conscience in a shattering wave of physical release.

As soon as the unrelenting hunger that has plagued him since that fateful night at Rosmerta's finally abates he slumps bonelessly downwards, kneeling on the shower's floor while the tries to catch his breath. His failure to control himself makes him blush with sheer chagrin as he watches the evidence of his mortifying passion towards that god-dammed Gryffindor wash slowly down the drain and disappear out of sight.

“Out of sight doesn't mean out of mind. You're never, ever, out of my mind, Potter...” He mutters under his breath, closing his dark eyes with abject desolation as he curses the masochistic tendencies of his ridiculous heart all the way to hell and back.

He resents the wicked weakness of his flesh with every fiber of his being and can not begin to imagine the shock on the poor brat's face if he were to stumble upon the depraved thoughts that keep blooming across the landscape of his perverted imagination with distressing regularity.

Abandoning the shower with a thoroughly vexed growl he storms back into his bedroom without looking towards the mirror,  the windowpane, or any of the decorative little bottles that line every wall that surrounds him, offering him a thousand soul-destroying chances to catch a glimpse of his thoroughly unlovely image on their reflective surfaces.

An instinctive look towards his desk shows him that the castle's elves have already come and gone, leaving behind a single cup of black coffee and a small plate of cheerfully decorated Christmas waffles in a bid to tempt him into good humor.

_'_ _The decorating sugar they used_ _on those waffles_ _is the color of Potter's eyes..._ _'_ He thinks inanely and becomes instantly still with shocked horror.  
  
' _No. Oh, no... Please,_ _Merlin, don't let me fall_ _for_ _another_ _bloody_ _paragon of virtue who's too_ _dammed_ _good for_ _me.._ _._ _'_ He pleads with the Powers That Be in an agony of despair, covering his burning eyes with hands that just can't stop trembling.  
  
His knees fail him and he plops atop his bed, looking sightlessly into space and wondering: _'_ _Why, oh, why does Potter have to be so bloody loving? Why does he have to be so kind-hearted and naïve? So... adorably gorgeous?'_

The Gryffindor is as generous in his assessment of Severus' flawed character as Albus used to be, and just like his former mentor, doesn't mind telling him constantly not only how _lovely_ he finds him, but also how _thoughtful, caring,_ _intelligent_ , _brave_ and even... _fascinating._

All that undeserved praise has erased his good sense to the point that he's now hopelessly addicted to Potter's unfailing trust in the non-existent goodness of his heart. He keeps dreaming about the brightness of the brat's sweet smile, craving the disarming gentleness with which he so constantly touches him and missing his ridiculous ramblings whenever they're apart.

He understands that Potter's loving nature is part of his personality. He's constantly touching everything and everyone, showering his friends with affection and offering enthusiastic praise to every soul under the sun. The poor brat is distressingly clueless in the ways of the world and will probably die of embarrassment if he where to realize how thoroughly... inappropriate... some of his innocent comments actually are when spoken between two consenting adults.

“Forget him. He's out of your league, Severus.” He tells himself sternly, refusing to contemplate the tempting solution that his devious Slytherin instincts keep on pushing to the forefront of his mind with relentless insistence. Potter wants to find a lover. He's so lonely that he'll take literally anyone who'll look at him twice at this point in time. It'd be a piece of cake to take advantage of his needy fragility and push him into a sexual relationship, but the idea of manipulating Harry's emotions in such despicable way makes him sick to his stomach.

“I can't do it. I won't. I will nip my unreasonable feelings in the bud and remain the loyal friend he needs right now. I just wish he'd stop being so bloody... loving... all the time, though. I'm not made out of stone and his constant gentleness towards me is becoming harder to ignore with every passing day...”

 

**TBC...**


End file.
